


Nice Arm

by jhoom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Bodyswap, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Steve and Bucky get hit with a Hydra weapon that makes them switch bodies. Obviously this means they'll take their time exploring their partner's body to get more acquainted with it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Nice Arm

**Author's Note:**

> A [Bad Things Happen](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/) bingo square fill but one that ends in smut instead of angst! today's prompts is: bodyswap.
> 
> come bug me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) about stucky and marvel :)

It’s the dumbest, most random possible way their day can go, and Steve really shouldn’t be surprirsed at this point. An abandoned hydra base with a body-swap weapon? Sure, why the fuck not. 

They arrive back at the compound before they can talk about it, but as soon as they land the jet, Bucky’s smiling evilly. Which is strange and all, given he’s using Steve’s face to do it.

“I’ll take the weapon to Stark,” Bucky says. Then he shifts slightly, goes from Bucky wearing Steve to a pretty good imitation of Steve’s usual body posture. “How long do you think before he notices?” 

“Take it easy on him, would ya?” Steve says, though internally he can’t wait for Friday to forward everyone the footage of when Tony figures out it’s Bucky behind the wheel and not Steve. 

Bucky leans forward to Steve to whisper, “Never,” and then he’s up and practically strutting to where they’d secured the weapon. 

“I don’t walk like that.” 

“You kinda do,” Bucky says. “You should head back to our room and take care of that.” 

“Take care of what?” And then as he gets up, he feels it. There’s an ache in his left shoulder, right at the seam where metal meets flesh and he winces. 

“There’s a reason I take a hot shower after missions. There’s some massage oil in the nightstand, I can help you work out the kinks when I’m done messing with Stark.” 

“Does it always hurt like that?” he grunts as he experimentally stretches the metal arm, then realizes that the ache isn’t in the _arm_ , so he’s wasting his time. 

“After missions? Usually. It’ll be fine, just give it an hour. Use your right hand when you jerk off in the shower.” 

Steve chokes on air. “I’m sorry, is _that_ what you do in the shower post-mission? Relax your shoulder and jerk off?”

“Of course. Go ahead, it’s fun. Got that water-resistant lube in there.”

As if Steve isn’t intimately acquainted with all of the types of lube Bucky has hidden around their shared rooms. As if Steve hadn’t had these same metal fingers slicking him up not ten hours ago in the very shower he’s about to head to. 

Maybe jerking off wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“Don’t be too mean,” Steve says again, and then they’re off in completely different directions to take care of their respective business. 

The hot water does admittedly help. After a good ten minutes in the spray, the aches are gone and instead his shoulder feels loose and relaxed. Bucky’s shoulder. Whatever. 

He doesn’t plan on doing anything about Bucky’s _other_ advice, but apparently his dick’s on board even if Steve’s only mildly aroused. Maybe it’s some weird pavlonian response, the body in tune with Bucky’s usual routine and demanding its long overdue orgasm. Steve finally relents, using Bucky’s right hand to slowly stroke himself if only to take the edge off. 

Out of curiosity, he decides to explore Bucky’s body. He knows it well, has for years now, but he’s never gotten to enjoy this particular view of it before. Many nights spent in bed together has taught him all the things that get Bucky going, all his sensitive spots that make him whimper or cry out or shiver. Right hand continuing to work, Steve uses the metal one to test those spots now and feel firsthand the very best ways to make Bucky hard. 

He’d long assumed that Bucky’s metal arm isn’t very sensitive. It’s strong and functional and Bucky used it expertly both in and out of battle, but it’s still _metal_. It can’t get goosebumps, it can’t get tan from the sun or sweaty from the heat, and it can’t give away the flutter of Bucky’s pulse like his other hand does. He expects that touching himself with the arm, even though it’s now attached to him, will feel like someone else is touching him. 

Steve is pleasantly surprised that this isn’t the case at all. 

Now that he’s really paying attention, he notices the arm is _really_ sensitive. It’s uncanny. Not only does it feels, it feels everything _intensely_ . Not in ways Steve’s used to, but in new ways he has to experiment with to really grasp. There are senses in the arm that measure pressure and temperature, he can feel his fucking _heartbeat_ with it. 

He immediately gives up jerking off right-handed and switches to the left, using the cues it gives him to speed up, slow down, twist… It’s perfect, giving him insanely specific feedback on how to get himself off faster. It even tells him when he’s about to come, warning him with enough time that he instinctually stops. He stops and groans through the sudden stop, the withdrawal of touch when he was so very close to the edge; when the arm says he’s not in danger of coming again, he builds himself back up. 

He walks the fine line between too much sensation and not enough, drawing out the moment until long after the water’s gone lukewarm. Finally, when he’s not sure he can hold off anymore, he lets himself come. 

As sinful as Bucky’s moans usually are, there’s something special about hearing them like this.

Even after the water’s washed away all the evidence of his come, he stands there in the chilling water and tries to put together enough willpower to move. Eventually he does, and on autopilot he turns off the shower and grabs a towel. The fact that his hair is long enough to _drip_ this much is strange and a little uncomfortable, and he grabs a second towel to shake out as much of the excess water as he can.

“Having fun?” Bucky teases from the bed. It looks like he’s also made use of his borrowed body if the open bottle of lube and the abandoned washcloth on the floor are any indication. 

Also him being completely naked was a big clue. 

“Shut up,” Steve mutters defensively and tosses aside the extra towel. “Like you weren’t doing the same. How come you didn’t come in the shower with me?” 

He raises an eyebrow at him. His eyes are still blue, but they’re not quite the right shade. Something inside Steve shifts uncomfortably, a strange longing for someone who’s literally right in front of him. 

“Figured you’d think it was weird. One thing to jerk off in your best friend’s body. Another thing to have sex while looking yourself in the eye.” 

And yeah, he has a point. 

“You know me too well.” He drops the towel and crawls onto the bed, wrapping around Bucky (himself? yep too weird). He has to close his eyes before he goes in for a kiss. This is mostly the same, and he smiles into it. “How long do I gotta go around wearing this ugly mug of yours, huh?” 

“Stark says it’ll take him a maybe a day or two to figure it out and make it safe.” 

“It’d probably take less time if you didn’t mess with him. He might drag his heels out of spite.” 

Bucky laughs. “Nope, I already talked him down from a week. Got him right to the edge of uncomfortable before I even let him know it was me in here, and now he wants me the fuck out of your body so I can’t wreak havoc.” 

“What’d you do?” 

“Nothing, just some lowkey flirting. But if he claims sexual harassment, it was definitely your body that will show up on the video footage.”

As if Bucky’s ever done anything ‘lowkey’ in his life.

“I hate you,” Steve says and shoves him away so he can’t kiss him anymore.

Bucky laughs. “You don’t.”

“I do,” he insists and then lifts up the metal arm, wiggling the fingers. “You lied about this, by the way.” 

“What, did the water not help?” 

“Now that was fine. I meant how _sensitive_ it is.” He watches as Bucky’s expression goes from confusion to understanding to embarrassment; he wonders if it’s easy to read because it’s happening on his own damn face or if he just knows Bucky that well. 

“I never said it _wasn’t_ —” Bucky protests, but Steve cuts him off. 

“You’ve been cheating this whole time! You’ve been using all the bells and whistles on this thing to make yourself better in bed.” 

“That’s a funny way to say ‘thank you for the awesome sex,’ but you’re welcome.” 

“Once we’re back to normal, I’m challenging you to a sex-off where you’re not allowed to use the arm. See who comes first then, jerk.” 

Bucky snorts. “You coward. Let’s have a sex-off right now and I’ll even let you use the arm. I’ll _still_ win.”

“You can _not_ be that confident about how good you are in bed.”

“First of all, never heard you complaining—”

“You’ve been _cheating!_ ”

“Second of all, I don’t actually care. This is a win-win scenario. Either I win the contest, or I lose the contest, and oh no, that means I get mindblowing orgasms. How is this a problem?”

Steve opens his mouth to argue, because it _matters_ dammit, but his dick interrupts him. His ego might take a hit, but his dick is 100% on board. And Bucky does have a point: sex is sex.

“Alright. When do we start?” he asks, only to have Bucky flip him over 

“We just did,” Bucky says as he mouths at the sensitive skin below his ear. The bastard; they both know that’s one of Bucky’s favorite spots. 

It’s so on.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus Scene:**  
>  Steve is at first a little weirded out that it’s his body he has to look at (it’s something old, some almost forgotten self-consciousness leftover from before the serum), and it annoys him that it doesn’t bother Bucky. Mostly because if this is the thing that makes him lose, he’s gonna be pissed.  
>  **Steve:** how is this not weirding you out? you're like... giving yourself head right now  
>  **Bucky:** ??? like i can clearly see it's you in there. i don’t look at myself like that. also i'm hot??  
>  **Steve:** you are hot. keep going.  
>  **Bonus Scene 2:**  
>  **Bucky:** *does his best Captain America impression, as corny as possible, uniform and everything*  
>  **Steve:** I don’t get it, i’m not into this at all, why am I getting hard?  
>  **Bucky:** lol tough luck punk, that's my body, and my body loves this shit  
> 


End file.
